Geo-coding enables enterprises to apply geographic coordinates to named entities, such as place names, street addresses or other entities associated with a specific physical location. Geo-coding may provide an important source of revenue for e-commerce enterprises, such as Internet based search engines, advertisers, etc. E-commerce enterprises provide results to a user based on the user's entered query terms or other relevant information. In this regard, such enterprises may provide advertising and other information or content to the user.
For example, a user may conduct an on-line search for a coffee shop in San Francisco. In response thereto, advertisements may be displayed to the user for advertisers having coffee shops or other related businesses located near the location queried by the user. Often, however, relevant advertisements are not displayed even though the advertiser's business is relevant and located near the location queried by the user. Further, advertisements may be displayed even though the business is irrelevant or the advertiser does not actually serve the location queried by the user. Accordingly, a user may be presented with irrelevant or useless advertisements while relevant and useful advertisements fail to be displayed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for more accurately identifying relevant and useful advertisements or other information/content for presentation to a user based on geographical relevance.